


A Damn Handful

by sunshinelemonaid



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, NSFW, PWP, Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Stuffing, alien dicks, distending mention, hot human babe takes huge turian dick, there is not enough mindless fucking in the ash/garrus tag and i am going to fix this shit, turian dicks, yes yes i know the like 3rd line is fairly OOC for garrus whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinelemonaid/pseuds/sunshinelemonaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash and Garrus bang. Really nothing more to add.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Damn Handful

"You're a damn handful, Ash," Garrus rumbled, pulling the human woman up from where she was teasing and stroking his dick with her breasts, tumbling her under him carefully.  
"You like it," she smirked up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, searching out the bundle of nerves that drove him wild, grinning wider as he trilled.  
"Cut it out," Garrus groaned, trapping Ashley's arms at her sides, crushing her to him with a one-armed hug, reaching to dig out a turian condom. She bit her lip, digging her nails into his hide slightly, watching him put it on expertly with one hand, before using the levo lube to coat himself.  
"Are you sure you still want to--"  
Ashley cut him off with a kiss, soft and tender, Garrus purring softly; he'd been weirded out at first, but had come to enjoy human kisses. His grip on her loosened.  
"I could and can stop you at any time, Garrus. I'm sure," she smiled after she pulled away, cupping his mandible and stroking it with her thumb. He leaned into her touch, closing his eyes, before pulling away to grab her hips and shift about so they would both be comfortable.  
"Tell me if it hurts," he murmured, brow plates furrowing with worry, before spreading her open with one hand and beginning to guide his cock into her with the other.  
She closed her eyes, gripping the bedsheets a bit, letting out a shaky breath. This was okay. He was about as thick as a hu--oh. _Oh._  
He was working slowly, and she could feel him spreading her wider and wider, the ridges on his member pressing against her walls in all the right ways, Ash giving a wanton moan. He just kept getting wider and wider, more and more of his dick pushed into her. He was going to fucking break her, and she loved it.  
She was a quivering mess by the time he seated every inch of that fat blue cock into her, his carapace brushing against her clit. She shivered as he passed a hand over her belly, and she half-opened her eyes to see there was a slight distending from how big he was, making her moan again. This was so fucking dirty, and she wouldn't have it any other way.  
"Move, Garrus, please," Ashley begged, whimpering when he did so, slowly pulling his way out of her.  
"You're so fucking tight," he hissed, his mandibles trembling with the exertion of not being able to thrust away into her. His crest was flared, those plates too trembling.  
\ "Garrus," she panted, opening her eyes fully. He strained to look at her, halfway out. "I want you to fuck me. I want you to make me scream and mark me and make me yours."  
"Ash, I could hurt you--"  
"But you won't. You'd never hurt me." She looked at him with trusting eyes, those blue ones boring into hers. He leaned over and kissed her slowly, mandibles fluttering against her cheeks.  
"Just say stop if I hurt you," he murmured, shifting them both so he was standing at the edge of the bed, dragging her along, her thighs settling on the hollows of his waist. He took a deep breath, gripping her hips and stroking her thigh tenderly.  
And then he started to fuck her.  
She was being stretched to her limits, arching and writhing as those delicious ridges pressed into her cunt, listening to him growl--she moaned whorishly when he bit down on her breast, just hard enough to leave a mark, digging his talons into her ass, but not enough to break the skin. Ash watched with obscene glee as that bump appeared and reappeared on her belly, hands fisting the sheets as she came, wailing his name.  
He trilled loudly, flipping her over onto her front--he smacked that beautiful taut ass of hers soundly, making Ash shriek happily, continuing to pound into his human mate at full force. A hand wandered over her belly, smirking as he felt how his cock was just too much for her, sliding his fingers down to pinch and play with her clit, Ashley sobbing out his name in pleasure.  
The human woman came again, harder this time, those glorious walls of her pussy clenching him in the most exquisite way, and he let out an almost feral sound as he came, dumping his load into the condom, feeling Ashley tremble a bit. He slowly pulled out, stroking her back soothingly as she whimpered, mandibles flaring at how wide her walls were spread, still clenching and unclenching. He passed his thumb over her clit, making her twitch violently, her toes curling.  
He took off the condom and went to throw it out, standing on shaky legs and going to sit next to her.  
"Spirits, what I'd give to see that beautiful hole of yours dripping with my cum," he murmured salaciously, leaning over to her ear, Ash giving a little moan at the thought. He kissed her head, turning her over and bringing her close to him for a cuddle, stroking her back and murmuring in Ciptrine that he loved her. His mandibles snapped to his face in a turian blush when she murmured she loved him back in his language, feeling her smile against his chest.  
"Little minx," he muttered, kissing the crown of her head, Ash only giving a chuckle and cuddling up to him.


End file.
